I never knew daylight could be so violent
by jaylene
Summary: Sakura knows nothing good comes from smoke after dark, especially in the forests of Konoha.


I never knew daylight could be so violent

* * *

The scent of smoke wakes her, dragging her from slumber, the only place where she truly feels at peace. Sakura blinks against the heady lull of sleep that clings to her persistently, seeking out the source. It comes from beyond her cracked window. She throws open her apartment window fully, gasping at the sight before her.

The heavy tree line beyond the town is rimmed in brilliant colors as smoke billows high into the sky, obscuring the stars and moon. The telltale crackling is all Sakura needs to know of just how pervasive this problem is.

Forest fire.

Sakura curses under her breath, glances once more at the fire, and turns back to her room, rummaging through her closet for the necessary tools. Clothing spelled with fire retardant, thick goggles to block the sting of smoke, a few trinkets that hold stores of her powers, her small witchery kit, and comfortable boots to allow for maneuverability. She checks over these things, whispering under her breath as she tries to make sure she isn't missing any crucial items. Sakura redresses quickly, stuffing her feet into the boots before running out the door.

She reaches up to her neck as she runs, clutching at something that isn't there. Sakura stops, hurries back into the apartment, and picks up her pendant of aquamarine, before again running out the door.

As she turns the key in her car, Sakura spares a brief moment to mourn the fact that she doesn't have more conventional abilities, ones that will grant her the power of flight or, at the very least, levitation. No, Sakura thinks as her blood sings in her veins as she tears out of the parking lot, she received different abilities, ones that _didn_ _'t_ grant her powers that most grade schoolers mastered easily.

Still, _this_ at least is something she can do. She knows already that this is beyond the capabilities of the county's fire department. The flames now roar above the tree line, consuming all life in their path. This fire is unnatural.

Thankfully, Sakura thinks as her hands clench around the steering wheel, she is, at this point, almost a connoisseur of the unnatural.

She drives out past the town's limits, passing the sign inviting her to come back around sometime soon as she makes her way up into the forest. The forests outside of Konoha are wildly untamed and, in fact, are celebrated for that very thing. Many come from all around the world to travel through the mountains and explore the great unknown. The rugged wild draws in the tourists and really, they can't complain. Though they do certainly mock the outsiders who think that their short-winded scampering about the forest are anything to be celebrated or feel accomplished for. No, the tourists who travel through are mere children playing pretend in the face of what truly lies within the great forest.

Everyone from Konoha has a healthy respect for the forest, most avoiding going out into it if at all possible. The unofficial town motto is "Discretion is the better part of valor," for good reason.

Still, Sakura knows that this is something that she can fix. Besides, she doubts that those within the forest will be angry about her assistance.

Hopefully.

She parks her car at the low overlook that hovers only a little way into the forest. The fires have yet to touch the edges, but Sakura can hear the crackling of the fire deep within the underbrush. She knows better than to tempt fate or the forest entities with her vehicle while the forest is so agitated.

So instead, she stuffs her keys into her pocket and takes off on foot further into the forest after pulling on the goggles. Her lungs burn the further in she goes and her skin begins to heat with the towering blaze somewhere ahead. Sakura closes her eyes for a moment, blood boiling, as she pulls a stone knife from her kit. It is a small, crude thing, nearly just a sharp bit of rock, if not for the carved handle. The stone is a dark, dull red and the edge only barely sharp. Sakura doesn't wince as she digs the knife into the meat of her right palm, watching expressionless as blood wells up through the cut and coats the blade. The knife is slick and pulses with magic as the blood disappears across the surface, brightening the color of the stone with the fresh blood.  
An ancient song pulses in Sakura's ears as her sight is heightened and her feet are suddenly fleet as she travels deeper into the woods. The forests of Konoha are strange; the further in one goes, the higher and larger the trees stretch. Sakura knows, as do all the diligent residents of Konoha, that the deeper the forest, the more dangerous. Where she is now, she can no longer see the night sky, obscured as it is by the leaves and smoke above her head.

She pauses as, above the sizzle of the fire, Sakura hears an unearthly buzz. The hair at her neck stands on end as the buzz is echoed by a high scream. Sakura swallows convulsively, hand clenching further against the blade and drawing more blood.

Why, oh why did she have to be right about the unnatural nature of the fire?

Sakura glares down at her cut hand, biting her lip furiously. What can she do? She's just barely a hedge witch, unable to complete even the simplest of spells. Her lungs ache, reminding her again of how little she can do.

The buzz transforms into a howl of pain and Sakura cannot remain idle.

She continues forward, following the sounds of fighting. As she does, she comes upon parts of the fire and she calls on the magic in her blood. The knife flashes and the fires near her go out, leaving behind blackened, dead wood. She keeps casting magic as she moves deeper into the forest, drawing closer to the sounds of fighting.

A glint of glowing purple catches her eyes and Sakura ducks against the deadened trunk of a tree, peeking around at the alien glow. She clutches at her bit of aquamarine as she watches the purple appear and disappear around the thick copse. Among the flashes, there are two…beings. One of tall and lanky in nature, its body furred finely in motley greys and browns. It has two sets of arms and antenna. Currently, parts of its body are blackened and a soft, pained chittering noise emits from it as it dives back into the purple magic.

It is pursued by a shorter, dark figure, covered in resplendent black feathers that flash blue in the fire. This being's eyes are a bright, spinning red and from its mouth emerges flame.

Rage builds within Sakura as she watches the birdlike creature burn down the forest around her and attack the moth being. Sakura has no love for this forest, rather a healthy dose of fear, but still this is her home that the creature is desecrating. The bird creature catches the moth one with a talon-footed kick, knocking it free of its feet. The moth falls to the ground, buzzing feebly. The bird plants its foot against the moth's shoulder blade and grabs its wing, lifting and pulling and Sakura cannot bear it any longer.

Slicing down her palm and wrist, Sakura darts forward, throwing herself bodily against the birdlike monster. It is much lighter than she expected and they go tumbling into a tree. The monster beneath her grunts, but Sakura keeps it pinned. It turns its head and Sakura can make out human-like features, those of a surprised and volatile man. He opens his mouth, preparing to light her aflame. Sakura doesn't give him the chance, stuffing her wrist past his lips into his mouth. He splutters and the flames die away.

"What did you do, witch?" he demands, folding in on himself in a grotesque manner as he brings his legs up and shoves Sakura away with the talons.

The claws catch and pierce her skin, drawing blood and further elevating Sakura's magic as she is thrown into the air. She braces for a hard landing, blinking as she slams into a soft, furred surface. Sakura looks up, finding herself looking into the face of the moth creature. It wears a strange mantle, a visor really, shielding its eyes, though Sakura feels its gaze upon her. She glances around, surprised to see that she is cradled in three of its arms. The free hand reaches up, brushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

"I thank you for your assistance, Sakura Haruno." His voice is slow and soft, gentle in a way that belies his visage.

"How do you know-?"

"Aburame!" the bird man shrieks.

The moth man, _Aburame_ , grunts in pain and clutches her closer as fire sears his back. Sakura sees beyond his shoulder that the bird man is on his feet again and glaring at them. He spits and Sakura can see her blood mixed with the saliva.

"I apologize for this," Aburame says.

Before Sakura can question his apology, they are surrounded in brilliant purple light. She blinks against the harsh light, eyes streaming as it disperses and Sakura finds herself in a calm glade. She looks around wildly, scrambling out of his grasp. The grass here is a vivid pink and the glade itself is lit with phosphorescent mushrooms and crystals. The air here tastes of magic and the iron in her blood dances with it.

Sakura falls to her knees, playing mindlessly with the grass. It possesses a different texture, softer and hardier than the grass back home. Every hair on Sakura's neck and arms stands on end at the sheer alien quality of this place.

"Where are we?" she asks softly.

Aburame kneels beside her, a strangely furred hand coming to rest right beside hers. He doesn't touch her, but Sakura can feel his warmth.

"We are at my home, on another plane of existence," he says. He moves his hand closer, stroking across hers. "Thank you for your kindness tonight. The Uchiha was certainly not expecting any quarter from Konoha this night."

Sakura can hear the pain in his voice and remembers again his injuries. She looks to him, seeing the pale blue glow of his blood as it splatters his torso and mats his fur. "How do I go home?"

"Again, I must apologize. I fear you've some incredibly poor luck, Sakura. I am possibly the worst person you could've met tonight." He pauses, drawing away his hand and fiddling with his fingers in both sets of hands. He looks nervous. "I'm afraid you can't go home."

And with that, Aburame slumps forward, losing consciousness.

Sakura looks at the prone eldritch creature, shocked. As she pulls out her witchery kit and sets about bandaging his wounds, Sakura again is reminded of Konoha's favored motto:

"Discretion is the better part of valor."

Why, oh why didn't she listen?

* * *

 _Original tags_ : #shinosaku #shino aburame #Sakura Haruno #monster boyfriend #eldritch abomination #king-and-her-lionheart #here's some supernatural fun times #these kids are adorable #shino was probably fighting madara or maybe izuna #sakura is a witch #who uses her blood as a conduit #and most of her actual abilities have to do with nullifying other people's magic #my fic #prompt


End file.
